


WHITE CHARCOAL

by Modern_T_Rex



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Rising (2007), Michael Kohlhaas | Age of Uprising: The Legend of Michael Kohlhaas (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Cover Art, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape, Revenge, Rimming, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_T_Rex/pseuds/Modern_T_Rex
Summary: In the year 1532, after witnessing Micha´s murder, Hannibal goes after Grutas Gang members. He manage to capture the youngest member of the group and the one presumably hold responsible for his sister death, Will Graham.Filled with rage, Hannibal keeps him prisoner and tries to break him into submission.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I hope this finds you well.  
> I´m sorry if this chapter is more descriptive. If it´s the “action” you want, skip this chapter and go for the next one. However I hope you give it a try :)  
> This work will be uploaded every Friday.  
> Please leave a comment telling me what you think.  
> Here´s the link to the image  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/d8/15/94d815c599529ef06956dd2c470dad4d.jpg  
> Bye for now ;)

**Chapter 1**

"The Hunt"

Year 1532

_Hannibal Lecter_

A drop of sweat descendent down Hannibal´s face has he brought down the axe, slipping the piece of wood in two pieces. The more anger possessed him, the more accuracy slipped away from his daily tasks. The pile had long been filed for the winter but Hannibal kept chopping in attempt to forget the vivid scream that echoed inside his skull… A high pitch voice called his name in fear and despair has they dragged his frail sister outside. She cried …multiple times…and then…silence.

The blade came down harder than necessary, he couldn’t control his hatred any longer. The cold morning breeze blow along the naked branches annocing the winter. The faint distinguishing gallop of a horse could be heard not far from his property. The subtle scamper suggest an animal of a superior breed and its rider to be of an important status, military no doubt. The elegant animal pulled by the stables has the rider silently dismounted away from Hannibal line of vision. However Hannibal knew who he was without looking.

\- “Keeping yourself in shape I see”- the man chuckled nervously, testing Hannibal’s mood searching for a sign of friendly greeting.

Hannibal however didn’t make a move to welcome his guest much less border to look at him.

-“I don’t know why you became a doctor… the way you swinging that axe you were better off employed has the town executioner ”- The man slowly approach.

\- “What do you want Jack?”- He grabbed a large piece of wood, heavily drooping it in place. Jack Crawford was the captain of the King´s Guard. He grow in the humble village but his devotion and gifted sword skills earned him a place in His Majesty army soon after he reached manhood. Any problems relative with the law had to be solved with him before reaching the king´s ears.

\- “ _Grutas_ _Droogs_ have been around again…”- Jack said.

Hannibal knew that name to well, a name spit by the near villages with disgust. A group of bandits with no humanity or morals. They terrorized the village for years, robbing the harvests, shouting the cattle with crossbows for fun, beating old folks that cross their path. Hannibal knew better that anyone… assisting the villagers, pathing them together, stitching their wounds, grabbing the hand of the young girls has he softly explain to them what was growing in their bellies, fruit of a barbaric act. No one knew better than him, their violence had no limits… and he saw it… first hand two months ago. They came during the night, beating him, snatching his innocent little sister from her bed, killing and cannibalizing her.

\- “I know your cottage is far from the village but I want it to make sure…last month they robbed a few houses, beaten some of the town folks... the people are scared Hannibal.”

\- “Jack they are out laws! They wonder around, cause trouble. They are probably hiding somewhere for the winter. What they do it’s not my concern. Unless any of the villagers need medical assistance I suggest you leave.”

\- “Hannibal…”- Jack pause a little trying to find the right words - “... I know what they did to you. I know you are grieving her loss…”

Hannibal clinched the axe tighter to him. This was a topic he didn’t want to dig into.

\- “I´m sorry that I couldn’t get to you in time… What happened to Misha was barbaric…”- He said placing a warm hand on his damped shoulder.

Furious, Hannibal shoved the axe aside with a loud growl and turn around facing the other man.

\- “DO NOT SPEECK **HER NAME**! You have no right! I warned you before to take this matter to the King´s guard and have them arrested. I told you that one day they would step all boundaries and kill someone if we let them…But you refuse to step up and inform the King of their activities!”- He spat the words on the other man face pointing a finger at him trying to spear him in place.

\- “It wouldn’t had made a difference…They don’t pose a direct threat to His Majesty…Nothing would have change”. – Jack babbled trying to excuse his lack of action.

Hannibal grabbed Jack shirt and shoved him against the nearest tree.

\- “They would have been executed years ago. We would still have our livestock that they stole! Maidens would still have their virginity intact that they raped! We would still have peace! I would still have Micha here! Her blood is on YOUR hands! You’re hands Jack! ”

Loosening his grip with a shaky hand, Hannibal stepped away, still keeping eye contact. Stabbing the cornered man in place. Jack said nothing has Hannibal walked in small circles, pushing his hair back trying to gather his thoughts.

\- “I hope they suffer the most slow and agonizing death possible. I hope they are in a dish somewhere with their guts spilt open. Rotting away in the sun where their stench can’t reach us…”- He whispered – “… I couldn’t even make her a proper burial Jack…I don’t know where her body lies. ”- He looked up, voice breaking - “I want it to kiss her forehead and tell her that everything has alright. I want it to see her chase after boys. I want it to hold her hand when she wed.”

Jack just stared back at him. All that self-control, that discipline, that calm while everyone was afraid. Gone. For the first time he saw in Hannibal nothing more than a broken man… A man that had nothing to lose and that made him unpredictable and dangerous.

**\- - -**

Foxglove, the grey _Orlov Trotter_ horse, release a pleasing sign has the brush meet his velvet fur along his back. The magnificent animal was a gift from one of the villager on his death bed who didn’t trust no one but Hannibal to look after the stallion after his death. A remarkable and loyal animal. Hannibal let Micha choose the name of course, small indulgences to his little sister was what kept him alive at the end of days’ work. She loved the animal. It always brought joy to their peaceful life, especially after Hannibal learned that his little sister snuck to the stable at night and he would find her sleeping with the young stud resting his head on her small body to keep her warm. Remains of her laughter still echoed in the stable even after her death.

After Jack´s departure, Hannibal attended to the animal´s stall, replacing the old straw bed with a new one and cleaning the drinking barrel. Placing the saddle on its back, Hannibal adjusting the billet straps around the horse´s belly making sure it was steady but not too tight. The saddle bags were next, secured with more billets strings copulated to the saddle, nesting his old crossbow and axe. If by chance anyone saw him they would presume he was getting ready for a fox hunt. Hannibal grabbed the black heavy coat spreading it around his shoulders, putting a foot on the stirrup he mount Foxglove and drove off to a full run.

**\- - -**

_Will Graham_

Fainted sounds reached Will´s ears slowly shaking him out of unconscious. His head was in extreme agony and felt like it had being cracked open repeatedly by an axe. He tried to open his eyes but soon regretted has the bright sun light stabbed his corneas like a thousand needles, making him grunt in pain. His body ache to the point where Will didn’t recognize his own body, standing up he felt a warm liquid coating his shoulder and the side of his face. Has he touch the back of his skull his hand came up completely covered in blood. He was sure that it was broken. Examining carefully his surroundings, Will notice he was laying on a hole, some kind of trap, a Wolf Pit. Has the agonizing ache reached along the back of his skull so did his memory, he had fallen into to the pit while tagging along with Grutas Gang. They were crossing the woods, avoiding the roads so they wouldn’t be detected especially on foot. They always had a specific path that they took to cross the dense forest. He last remembered the leader talking about their hide out for the winter up in the mountains has he felt the ground collapse underneath him swallowing all five men and everything turning black.

Looking over his shoulder, Will sees Milko on the floor of the pit right next to him, lying with his emotionless eyes and his head bend at an impossible angle. Dead. An elbow connects with Will´s back has Grutas shoved Will out of the way followed by Dortlich has they both try desperately to climb the hole struggling to get out. Staring further up, he spots Kolnas on the top of the ground fighting a man not very must taller than him. The man´s coat waved through the air has he moved in an agile manner. His silhouette looked familiar to Will´s blurring eyes has Kolnas launch forward him swinging his knife determinate to stab the man´s abdomen but the stranger had the upper hand. He dodge the attack, shifting behind Kolnas dull body and, with one open blow, he sliced Kolna´s right calf. A shiver slide down Will´s spine, hearing the blooded groan escaping Kolna´s throat has the brute felt to the ground in agony. The stranger circled the bloody man at the same time he crawled away leaving behind a bloody trail. The axe glowed red has it stained the breeze with the heavy scent of cooper. The way the man gripped around the dripping axe … he was curtain. Will knew the man before him has - Hannibal Lecter - One of the victims of their gang.

That night before the attack, the group had waited outside Hannibal´s cottage, hiding in the woods has they studied his movements. Will never approved of Grutas sadistic tendencies but he knew he couldn’t survive on his own. Since birth he wasn’t welcome anywhere. While Will was on watch, he vividly remembered seeing Hannibal chopping the season wood. In genuine curiosity he let himself study the man´s anatomy with an open mouth has Hannibal´s lifted the axe and brought it down cutting the air between it. The tight muscles embracing his ribs felt like he was carved to perfection. The sweat sliding erotically along his spine. Tanned skin covered with a thin layer of sweat and dirt glowed in intense shades of gold. His strong biceps clenching while he enveloped the heavy branches in his arms, letting out a low groan has he piles them against the lodge.

Laying hidden on his stomach, his body started to respond to the sight lay before him. He found himself moving his hips against the grass, creating friction in order to release the unmistakable erection now fully grown in this pants has he secretly spied on the man. Will feared him the most, especially the effect this man had on his body.

However his handsome features and masculine posture was replaced by a death glace has Hannibal looked down the pit, finally acknowledging Will presence, locking their eyes. The man´s features were cold almost unhuman, his dead and unreadable eyes pinned Will´s in place. He wasn’t a man…not anymore…the man that lay before him was a predator…a Beast. Turning away, Hannibal´s right hand grabbed the axe handle right below his left bringing the sharp blade up… aiming at the back of Kolnas skull. Fear strike Will in the face has realization of what has unfolding set in, making his survival instincts kicked in. In flight response Will made the decision and climb the pit. Grabbing any leverage his slander fingers could reach. His shoulder felt like it was being ripped off his socket has he pushed his body up. Behind him he could still ear Kolnas struggling to flee, wiggling his trapped body against the dirt, pleading for his life. And has Will reaches the top of the pit the axe comes down, cracking the man´s skull has the sound of bone breaking echoes into the forest. Standing up on shaky legs, Will´s starts running has fast as this legs can carry him. He can’t stop, he can’t look back.

_Hannibal_

With a crushing wet sound, Hannibal detaches the blade from Kolnas head. He can hear the boy trying to run away from him. Slowly he walks up to Foxglove retrieving the crossbow from the saddle. He aims at his target and pulls the trigger. The crescent point arrow comes flying, ripping the air on command and finally connects with Will´s left tight making him stumble to the floor. He knew the boy was still conscious but unable to run. Hannibal placed the crossbow back in the saddle bag, petting the nose of the inpatient animal. The axe handle was still warm when he picked it up again, slowly walking toward the boy has he groan in distress and tried to crawl way. The sound of crushing leaves under Hannibal´s boot gradually becoming louder and louder to Will´s sensitive ears, making him shiver.

\- “Please…”- Will whispered barely audible.

Seeing the boy quivering arouse his dominance nature, like making his prey acknowledge his fate in a torturous waiting before the attack. He was going to enjoy breaking the boy.

Reaching Will´s side, he placed a foot in front of the youngster face, blocking his way preventing him from crawling any further.

\- “Your wasting your breath boy…No one is up there listening.”- Hannibal calmly said resting one knee against the soft moss soil.

Suddenly Will´s face was pushed down against the dirt has Hannibal gripped the back of his neck.

He could feel his rapid pulse beating against his hand, submissive like a cornered animal. Will wants to tell him to stop, but doesn´t have the chance to before a sharp whine is ripped from him, his vision turned white when Hannibal´s thumb pressed the open wound on his skull while still pinning him to the ground. A cry escaped his sore throat has he struggled against his hold. Finally letting go, Hannibal grabbed the axe and with one swift blow hit the back of the boy´s skull, knocking him unconscious.

_To be continue…_


	2. Dead Man´s Promise

**Chapter 2**

“Dead Man´s Promise”

The intoxicating smell of burning wood fills the cold morning breeze, the heat now becoming more intense as the fire crackled and pop around the coppered cauldron, boiling its contents, the puny leaves of arnica and stinging nettle had long turned a dark green shade, all blended in a wet slimy paste. The sweet fresh scent dispersed through the tall pines surrounding the cottage, reaching Hannibal´s nostrils, calming his senses as he sat down on the old tree trunk near the fire, elbows resting over his tights while he pealed an apple. Cutting it, he guide a slice to his mouth, biting and letting the juice run along his chin while he waited for the herbal mixture to boil properly. Ahead, stood the kid with his back against a tree.

He eyed the knotted out boy cross from him, an old grey shirt stained with blood covered his torso, it was clear it wasn´t his to begin with, the rag was at least three sizes too large probably belonging to a much taller person. Hannibal would bet his left eye the bloody rags were stolen along with any other possessions the boy might carry. A full beard darken his face more than the dirt could but even that couldn’t hide the fact that the criminal before him was just a kid. A child that murdered another child. Looking further down, his marrow eyes stopped at the naked tights, his trousers had been remove in order to clean the wound, after removing the arrow with surgical precision, Hannibal had addressed the injury, dragging a wet cloth around the opening, cleaning the dry layer of dirt as it revealed pure white skin. Skin that never met the harsh sun or the bitter reality of a hard day’s work. Looking back again at the culprit´s face, his features contracted a little and the shoulders convulsed slightly.

Will woke up startle, gasping for air as he looked around confused. His throat felt like hot sand was forcedly shoved in, scratching the sore muscles there. Will brought his hands to his neck massaging the skin to relieve its discomfort but met cold metal instead, inspecting the device he realized he was chained to the tree behind him, the heavy chain clutched around the tree, the U-shape of the shackle was sealed with a firm bolt, screwed at the end of his neck leaving just enough space for Will to turn his shoulders around.

A crunchy sound pulled Will from his thoughts, the knife carved a shiny metal line into the half eaten fruit giving away Hannibal´s presence. Frightened, Will attempt to crawl away even though the man made no attempt to even look at him. The dirt under him scratched the back of his legs and ass as he realized with horror he was naked from the waist down. The quick movement made Will nauseous, his head felt like it was going to explode as the wound was still left untreated. The blood from the fall had long dried gluing his curls together, forming thick hard strands.

\- “I´m not going to insult your intelligence by assuming you don’t know the gravity of the situation you’re in.” - Hannibal said motionless eying the apple, rotating it to reach the other untouched side. – “However, I am going to MAKE sure you pay for what you did.”

Silence stood between them as Will eyed Hannibal up and down, clutching his arms around himself, trying to look small.

\- “You shot an arrow throw my leg and killed two of my companions. W-Why would I listen to anything you say?” - Will whispered trying to mask the fear. Hannibal wagged the blade, getting rid of the juice covering it.

\- “That wound there is infect.” - Hannibal said pointing the knife at the kid´s head, still not making eye contact – “Now if I leave it as it is it´s going to start swelling, you will feel nauseous and fever will set in. Then the pain will increase as the infection spreads to your brain, attacking your eyesight.” – Hannibal draw circles in the air with the blade. Will tensed visibly fearful of the truth in those words. 

\- “Slowly it will start giving off an unpleasant odor but, luckily for you, you won’t be able to smell it seeing that your parietal lobe, responsible for the five senses, had been badly damaged by then. And by night fall… you will be BEGGING me to chop off your head just to escape the pain.” – Hannibal finally met Will´s eyes, the corner of his mouth raised slightly has he studied the young man´s reaction. He had visibly paled, conflicted with his own thoughts. Did Hannibal want it for him to beg to address the wound?

\- “I presume you won´t hand me to the king´s guards since you would have done it by now” - Will whispered looking at the ground.

\- “You presume correctly.” - Hannibal said throwing away the remains of the apple. Freeing his hand to grab the knife with both.

Will began to chew the inside of his cheek, turning his head to the side, trying to understand the older man´s thinking. He hasn´t going to be send to the gallows, Hannibal made that clear.

\- “What are you going to do to me? “- Will sighted, pulling at his over-sized shirt trying to cover his exposed tights.

\- “As of now, you and your _droogs_ are dead! I buried you in that pit.”– He paused, waiting for the words to sink in – “Starting now you will work on my property and you will not rest until I see fit. By my hand, you will know pain and you will know suffering. You won´t receive any mercy from me. If you slack off or even think of defying me I will whip you boy! And after your depth is paid, I will sell you to the worst whorehouse in the kingdom, where you will spend the rest of your days being fucked and bred by pig-like men and probably die of syphilis in less than a year.” – Hannibal finished with no remorse.

\- “Y-You can´t do that! You have no right!” – Will´s shout out, censoring the man before him, however Hannibal respond with a death glace which stopped Will in his tracks.

– “Don´t test me boy!” – Hannibal growled between clenched teeth – “A fucker like you doesn´t get to tell me what I can or can´t do. You made this your problem when you murdered Mischa. You own me for my sister´s dead!”

– “No! You got it all wrong! I didn´t…”

\- “Keep your mouth shut! Unless you want me to put it to a better use” – Hannibal raised his voice slightly. Will blushed a little at the image forcibly penetrating his mind, constructing Hannibal´s words.

– “What do you want from me? Do you seek Grutas hideout? Is that what this is about?” - Will asked trying to bargain information for his freedom.

\- “No” - Hannibal said bluntly – “There will came a time where I will demand a few responses from you and you WILL give them, neither by your mouth or with your body.”

\- “Then what is it you want now?”

\- “I want you to answer me ONE question “- Hannibal said lifting his index up. – “What was your role in Grutas gang?”

\- “What?” - Confusion stroked Will. That was not the question he was waiting for. Hannibal stood up resting the old knife on top of a stone around the fire as the flames embraced the tip of the blade.

\- “Bandits like Grutas have a smart way of operating, since they have to be on constant alert to avoid getting spotted they rely on one simple rule - the less members in the pack the harder it is to catch them.” - Hannibal explained.

That met less mouths to feed therefore the stolen food lasts longer. So each member had a particular set of skills that was useful to the group. Grutas the leader, made the decisions, Kolnas has the muscle in the pack if brutal strength was ever need it. Dortlich, the swindler, con people to make money and Milko with his scrawny body was perfect to sneak up a window and robbed the villagers’ blind.

Retrieving the blade, the tip glowed in a bright orange and yellow as Hannibal walked to Will stopping in front of him. The boy look up shaking in his restrains struggling to keep eye contact.

\- “I´m curious. Where did you fit into? Grutas didn’t manage a charity group, so a skinny runt like you had a purpose in the pack. My question is…what?”

Hannibal regard his body again, eying him up and down while he shivered, Will detected the curiosity in the older man´s eyes along with…desire, but couldn’t tell if it was desire for blood or carnal…or both. Will managed a shaky breath as he mustered the confidence.

\- “I was the Hunter”. - He said prideful as silence stood briefly between them.

\- “How about that!” – Hannibal smirked wickedly showing off his canines – “I would have assumed you were the fuck boy, considering you’re boyish looks, one wouldn’t find difficult imagining you on all fours, taking them one by one …or all together.”

\- “You do have a high opinion off me, don´t you old man?” - Will replied biting the sarcasm, offended by the comment. His voice came out low while he stared at Hannibal, his neck tense at the angle.

Hannibal features tensed, returning the stone like expression. Apparently that struck a nerve. Hannibal kneeled down, resting his knee between the young man´s legs, the rough material brushed against the milky tights. Unconsciously, Will spread his legs to avoid the man´s knee knocking into his bandaged leg and soon regretted.

Hannibal´s hand grabbed Will´s hair roughly shoving the boy´s head against his chest, exposing his head wound to him, immobilizing him in place.

\- “I hope this hurts.”- Hannibal said behind clenched teeth.

Will struggled against his hold, grabbing the man´s arms, trying to free himself as he eyed the steaming hot blade as Hannibal brought it up close to his skull.

\- “Stop! What are you doing?”- Panic set in, he could feel the heat kissing the injury and then the white pain penetrated him, stabbing all his nerves. A loud scream escaped his bruised throat when the blade pressed against his skull, shaking him to his very core.

\- “Endure it!” – Hannibal ordered, cauterizing the wound. He worked the blade in series of two to three seconds against the skin, every time he felt the boy jerking violently against his hold, scratching Hannibal´s back and shoulders, his ear ringing with which yowl until the kid´s voice broke down. Finishing up, he applied the still warm herbal paste, spreading it around the now closed injury. The paste would help heal the scalp and prevent shudder infections. The boy had long turn limp in his arms, his eyes were unfocused, pain almost knocked him unconscious again. Hannibal placed the hand on the end of the chain releasing it from around the tree.

\- “…You fucking bastard…”- Will spat breathless before his face was capture between Hannibal´s hand, Will whined at the powerful grip as fingers dig into his cheeks forcing him to look at the man.

\- “You have a foul mouth kid. You clearly lack discipline.”- Hannibal said dryly slightly angered. Grabbing Will´s arms he pushed the boy on his feet. Will hobbled feeling the stiches on his tight stretching the skin a little too much for comfort. However he had little time to register when Hannibal lifted him up his shoulder.

\- “You son of a bitch! Put me down! You can´t treat me like this!”- Will squirmed, throwing kicks, bashing his fists against Hannibal´s shoulders. A low breeze lifted Will´s shirt exposing his bare ass making his faced blush a bright shade of red, worse was the heat coming from Hannibal´s hand, holding him steady right below his ass cheek. He growled furiously trying to push the thin piece of cloth down but the position made it impossible. 

\- “I’m going to teach you some manners.”- Hannibal said and threw Will in the horse´s trough. The water spilled everywhere as he tried to lift himself up out of the tank just to have Hannibal grab him by the shackle and throw him back in. Coughing, the boy crawled at Hannibal´s hands.

\- “First, we are going to scrap the filth out of you.”- Hannibal grinned at the usefulness struggles, reaching below Will´s shirt, he moved a piece of cloth to his back roughly scrubbing the skin there. He growled, the harsh texture of the fabric leaving long red lines along his torso, changing to his legs and then his chest. The older man pinned him in place blocking the way with his body. If the runt want it to escape he had to crawl his way up Hannibal´s figure.

-“You pig! ”- Will screamed, completely out of control.

Hannibal grabbed at his hair tilting the head.

-“It seems your learning ability is low”- He shoved the cloth inside Will´s mouth gagging the boy at the same time he stared at the youngster face, studying the icy eyes bore into him, the rage overflowed from his bright blue orbits. The boy got fire he would give him that. Hannibal didn’t want to admit it but he found it amusing.

Suddenly, a punch hit Hannibal across the jaw, the kid actually managed the courage to hit him. Picking the chain, Hannibal yanked it with one strong push as Will´s body jerked backwards falling of the thick wooden trough, hitting the dirty floor. His body rolled across the floor as Hannibal dragged him toward the small lodge attached to the stable and shoved the struggling young man inside, chaining him to the wall. He turn and left, leaving the kid panting on the floor, cursing and striking his fists at the stone cold floor.

_To be continue…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope everybody is well. Here comes the chapter 2.  
> Please leave a comment so I know what you think.
> 
> Also here is the link to the image of this chapter:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/59/e6/7b59e6290a03d3e2d4dd5042fa7f6da4.jpg 
> 
> Bye for now :)


	3. Bad Seed

**Chapter 3**

“Bad Seed”

The day had started very early for both of them as Hannibal dragged the enraged kid out of the lodge by the collar of his shirt. Today wasn´t a good day, the senseless nightmares kept him awake, he tossed and turned and all the racked the brat decided he had to witness during the night infuriated him. He was in a terrible mood, any sound seemed to buzz in his ears generating a powerful headache and made him highly irritable. And to make it worse, the constant insults and struggles coming from the runt only result to infuriate him more. It annoyed him seeing the boy constantly pulling the damn fabric to hide his nakedness as if he had the right to fight back or hold an opinion. If this kept going he wouldn’t get any work done.

In one quick move, he freed the boy from the garment, ripping it in two, leaving him completely naked underneath. Will begin to curse and struggle to keep his dignity but Hannibal wasn’t getting none of it. The slap echoed around the cottage when he connected the back of his hand against the boy´s cheek, the impact was so intense that made Will stumble to the side almost falling over. The young man looked at him with disgust, holding his bruised cheek but dared not to say anything. Throwing him an old white shirt and pants, he worried him to get dress while he finished eating the slice of cheese and ham, breakfast that the boy wasn’t going to get for his defiance.

It was still dark out, when they started the work around the estate, a harsh winter was ahead of them and going to town to buy supplies was going to be nearly impossible after the snow set in. The wooden barrel needed to be filed with fresh water from the nearby stream before the river froze, all windows had to be closed and covered with a thick layer of moss to isolate the heat inside the cottage to prevent the cold from crawling in. Therefore they had to work hard and fast it they expected it to survive.

The old field crops had to be removed to lay out the winter garden for the cold season as the rotten vegetables would help fertilize the new soil. And they had to find a solution for the crows that longed destroyed what was left of it. However, late fall was the best time to prepare the soil before winter seated in, which met they were far behind schedule. Furthermore Hannibal was determent to make sure the runt suffered and earned for the food he ate along the process and so far he wasn´t doing a good progress.

Grabbing the hoes, they launched the tools into the soil, ripping the roots out. With the lack of maintenance the ground had gone dry turning it almost sterile. Hannibal kept the boy at close range, he was in no mood to run after him if he decided to flee, although he wouldn’t go far considering his injured leg, it would be fairly easily to catch him and punish him eagerly. Resting his hands on the wooden tool handle, Hannibal took a few minutes to eye his prisoner, the slap he gave him earlier was clearly visible and the area was red and a little swollen. Occasionally he caught the boy rubbing the bruised cheek with the back of this hand in an attempt to relieve the skin switching a few times to his empty stomach.

Lecter picked a half rotten onion nearby and throws it, hitting the distracted kid square in the head, inches from his previous wound. A cloud of dirt fell around him as he turned surprised, eyes frowning while he waited for an explanation.

\- “Did I tell you to rest?” – Hannibal said dryly. 

Will looked enraged, he seemed to be thinking of a reply but said nothing. Instead his tired gaze brought to the floor as his shoulders dropped down. He turned away not saying a word chopping the roots with more anger and determination. The doctor wouldn’t be surprised if the young man was replacing the roots with the image of his head and use it as target practice. One good thing came with it, the kid worked faster and harder.

\- “This is pointless.”- Will whispered, letting out a sight. Guess his cheek didn’t sting anymore.

-“Are you talking back at me kid?”- Hannibal spoke angry, raising his voice.

In three long stride he reach the boy, towering over him. Will, anxiously took a step back but stood his ground.

\- “You do realize that unless we take care of these crows they will continue to destroy the crops and our work will go to waste.”- Will said annoyed, neck bent slightly upwards.

\- “What the hell does a runt like you, who never worked a day in his life, knows about hard labor?”- Lecter growled.

\- “Don´t assume to know how I´ve lived my life just because of my youth! I´ve worked hard ever since I was very young.”- Will matched the tone of his voice with the other man, slightly rising it.

\- “Is that so? Doing what? Stealing? Climbing up windows? Beating the beggars and old people while they tried to fight for their well-being? - Hannibal came one step closer, noses inches from each other.

\- “Did you broke a sweat? While dragging the young maidens into the fields, while they struggled and plead as you drove your cock into them mercilessly. All five of you taking turns, pinning their hands and spreading their legs.”

\- “I never touched them!”- Will screamed in his face.

\- “You keep repeating yourself, you say you never killed and you never raped. I´m starting to suspect you weren’t in that group to begin with. But then again…I remember... I remember you dragging my 6 year-old sister out of the house as she screamed.”- Hannibal growled behind clenched teeth.

Will chin was quivering, shaking with anger, if the kid really thought he was innocent then why didn’t he speak up and explained what happened that night. All his defenses were base in denial senses, it lacked valid arguments. It was clear to Hannibal he was hiding something.

-“You spent your life stepping on other people´s heads and when someone else steps on yours you can´t accepted it. You are a parasite. A vermin that feeds on the weak to survive. That left out what are you? …Nothing. You know nothing of life, boy.”

-“I have a name! It´s Will! Will Graham! It´s not boy or kid! – The young man exploded.

\- “Your no one! NO ONE! Your name means nothing, not even to carve it on a grave stone, because, if reality hasn’t sink in yet, rats like you get send to the gallows and thrown into mass graves. You will never be loved or missed.” – Hannibal shoved a finger against Will´s chest, poking him hard.

– “…and as for the crowns, I suggest you get back to work before I impale you on a stick right here on this field and let the crowns pluck at your flesh while you´re still breathing. At least they would leave the crops alone while busy eating you, BOY. - The older man said stepping away.

-“And so that we are on the same page, that last argument just cost you your meal.”- Lecter finished pointing the finger at the boy walking away.

Will clenched the hoe and got back to work, the dark layer of dirt and soil over his hands weren’t enough to mask the white knuckles underneath as he furiously drove the tool repeatedly throw the soil.

Ploughing took most of the day as they head to the stable, the manure had to be removed and spread in the field to fasten the growth. Foxglove greeted his master with an excited neigh as they entered. Hannibal placed both his hands on the stallion’s neck, petting him there. The animal snored, pulling his ears back as he looked at the boy, it felt suspicious of the stranger´s presence. The corner of Lecter´s mouth pulled up rubbing the fur more vigorously rewording the horse´s reaction.

Piercing the heap, Will worked the dirty straw with the pitchfork, his arms were shaking with every lift, spilling most of it to the ground and Hannibal could tell he was slowly breaking. Comparing the feisty and prideful kid from this morning, what lay before him was nothing more than a dirty runt covered with dirt and sweat from head to toe. His breath was coming out in short pants, he was clearly exhausted, starved and thistly. He kept picking at his mouth, licking his dry lips in an attempt to moisture them, his tongue was red and swollen, clearly the brat had bitten it feeling guilty from earlier. Self- discipline. Good.

Will dared to glace up at Lecter while the older man rested in the nearby bench, stroking the animal´s neck at the same time he eyed the boy. They kept their gaze in silence, it seemed the brat had still something to say. Slowly Hannibal reached for the leather sack around his waist. Opening it, the young blue orbits trail the desirable object from the other man´s hand as he brought it to his lips drinking from its contents never breaking eye contact. Will throat muscles involuntarily swallowed, mimicking the movement while Lecter´s Adam’s-apple bobbed up and down, letting the cold liquid drip along his throat. After a few good gulps he stretched his arm putting the water flack between them in attempt for the boy to reach it. But before he could grab it, Hannibal turned his hand and emptied the water sack into the floor, the liquid came crashing to the floor, wasted, while the boy still kept his arm up. No insult, or slap or brutal manifestations of violence could have done more harm to Will than that simple act.

The sun was starting to hang low, wrapping the forest with heavy shades of purple, giving off a sinister look to the landscape. The cold wind traveled along the woods, shaking the field and lifting the dust from the fresh worked soil.

Will was dragging his legs, his knees buckled under him trying to follow Hannibal as they reached the front of the cottage. Finally the day´s work was done. Hannibal opened the door and stepped inside. Will was about to enter, when Hannibal stopped him, pushing his hand roughly against the kid´s thorax.

\- “The barrel there … clean yourself up! I don’t want you dirtying my house more than you already had.” - Lecter said pointing at the old oak barrel outside as he entered the house and closed the door in the boy´s face. Will had the impression Hannibal spoke the words with more than just a literal meaning to them.

Bending over the water barrel, Will didn´t waste time as he lunged his head inside, spilling the water around him. His hands gripped the wood, supporting his weight to keep him steady and avoiding from falling in. He didn´t care if the other man was looking throw the window, judging his pathetic behavior and his desperation. He didn´t mind the leaves floating at the surface that crawled into his throat while he took large gulps of water, drowning his thirst. He throw his shirt into the grass, scrubbing his skin next like the devil was underneath it.

Hannibal was by the fireplace, stirring the cauldron when Will entered the house. The sweet smell of stewed carrots saturate the small cottage. Taking long deep breathes, absolving the scent, his mouth watered and his stomach protested giving a loud growl.

Taking a look at the boy, Lecter eyed him up and down, the kid had pulled his hair back, soft wet curls glowed with the light from the fire as they dripped along his slender neck down to the dirty fabric.

Bringing the spoon to his lips, Hannibal tasted its flavor, the broth seemed to be ready although the potatoes were still undercooked, he had time to bathe before they were ready. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, he headed for the door briefly stopping at Will´s front. The older man towered over him, trapping him between the wooden log wall and his body as he delivered a clear message – Behave – his eyes warned before leaving the house.

Alone, Will took the opportunity to look around, the bright flames painted the wooden walls in colorful shades of yellow, creating dancing shadows against the wood pile beside it. The room has filled with warmth and the light pleasant scent of dry-herbs. He could point out the fresh smell of rosemary and drill filling the air as they hanged upside down attached to the low ceiling. It was cozy, warm, perfect…a home, not the dark, freezing room he remembered from that night two months ago.

He leaned against the wooden pillar in the middle of the room, placing his hands over his face, the small braze from the lantern candle lamp hanging there quivered when his back hit the pillar. He didn´t what to remembered it. That night. He knew he had to explain what happened…but not now, Hannibal wasn´t ready and neither was he.

Will turn his head to the window in the farthest corner of the room, an animal was howling not far from the cottage, he innocently smiled recognizing the sound, a coyote wandering around the woods. Below the window stood the bed not very big but spacious enough for two people… it was enough for Hannibal and Mischa. Will reached the side of the bed sitting in the corner. The bed was unmade since this morning and cold to the touch as Will travelled the soft white linens with his hand.

**_*THUNK*_ **

The loud noise made Will jump to his feet as Hannibal stood by the door still clenching the handle with brutal strength. He was pissed, his features were hard and his eyebrows were practically touching. Will shivered visible in place, his naive curiosity had taken the best off him and he knew he shouldn´t have wondered around the room. It was obvious he was displeased to see Will near his sister´s things.

\- “Sit down”- Lecter hissed, pointing a finger at the heavy wooden table in the middle of the small room.

He boy did as he was told resting his body on the hard cold surface of the bench, Will´s eyes followed Hannibal while he stirred the food, giving one final look at the cooked potatoes. Facing the fire, the light from the flames shines through the thin white fabric of Hannibal´s shirt outlining his silhouette. His broad shoulders blocked the light from reaching the corners of the room. His long hair drips along his shoulders and the fabric molds itself to his back, still wet, revealing the tanned skin and muscle. Will lets out a small moan when he feels his cock shifting with interest in his pants. NO NO NO NOT NOW, he thought pulling his shirt down as one shoulder peaks out over the large collar of the fabric.

The other man however didn´t seemed to notice as he grabs a bowl and fills it with a large portion of stew…one bowl. Will clenched his hands impossibly close to his body when he heard the other man approaching the table. He bends his head down and hopes the other man doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks or the bulge in his trousers.

The spoon and knife laid at the side of the table and the bowl stood in the middle near Lecter but close enough for the starved kid to smell it and reach it… if he dared. Hannibal sat on the opposite bench, laying his head back. He let the tension in his neck go with a loadable sight, it had been a harsh day but they managed to secure the field and work the soil. Mischa would have been proud. Hannibal straighten his neck when he felt the boy shifted in his seat across from him. Lecter placed his hands on the table, his shoulders pushed back exhaling a dominant posture before he spoke.

\- “Obedience. Respect and Self-control.”- Hannibal add, lifting each finger and making a pause between them – “These are the principles that makes a MAN and separates him from the rest.”

Will looked up, eying the older man, confused. He didn’t understand what need did Hannibal served by lecturing him on the basics of manhood. He wasn´t his mentor nor his father and furthermore Will was 22 years old, he was no longer a child.

\- “Obedience to your parents, to your feudal lord and to your king which you serve.”

\- “Why are you lecturing me about…”- Will whispered.

\- “RESPECT...- Lecter growl cutting the boy into silence - … for the elders and your wife or any other woman.”

Will knew what he met.

\- Self-control…to keep your demons caged. Neither by force or starvation or any other methods as long as they break. That’s what separates the human from the beast… the hard working laborer from the thief… the man from the boy.”- Hannibal emphasized the last phrase, putting a personal meaning, making sure Will understood he was no match for Hannibal.

Will shifted in his seat, he felt like a child being scolded, low and humiliated. Twisting his head, Will´s eyes stop at the knife in front on him, he recognized the blade immediately as the one Hannibal used to cauterize the wound yesterday.

Lecter shifted his weight on the beach while he took a piece of cloth from his pocket, unfolding it on the table in front of Will along with a dark piece of wooden charcoal.

-“You´re going to write them down and carry it at all times.”- He said taping his fingers at the cloth - “So that next time you think about defying me you will look at it and bite your tongue…again.”

The doctor was pleased to still find that fire in the boy´s eyes as he glanced back at Hannibal. Alternating from Lecter´s face to the piece of charcoal and back to his face again. The kid´s actions sparked curiosity in him and then… Hannibal let out a breathy laughter when the truth hit him.

-“You can´t write!”- Hannibal conclude, crossing his arms over his chest clearly amused as the kid jounce visibly. Bull´s eye.

Will´s breath begin to shorten, he distracted his mind and focused on the cold blade. He was getting enraged and Hannibal´s provocations seemed to be draining him of the last shred of patience. He already lost a meal trying to argue with the older man. He couldn’t afford to lose more.

\- “I´m not surprised, education usually is reserved to higher birth or when the job requires.”- Hannibal continue - “However it annoys me seeing a prideful thief with no visible achievements, who lives a life of crime, clinging to a name that he can’t even spell.”- He finished smirking.

It hurt! That comment cut Will like a sharp knife. All his life people looked down on him, saying he would never amount to anything. Especially by his mother, he never knew love or motherly affection on a cold winter´s night. The kids in the village didn´t want to have anything to do with him… calling him an illegitimate child. Not having a place in society or a name to honor met not existing at all. The only place he felt he wasn’t invisible was in Grutas group as he served a solid propose. But he could never explain it to Hannibal, they had different ways of thinking when it came to survival. The man before him would never know what it felt to carry around an empty name. But he would not be looked down, not by this man.

Will sat up, facing Hannibal, mimicking the confident posture of the man before him. Challenging him. 

\- “I don’t need to know how to write if I decide to split your throat while you sleep.”- He whispered behind close teeth as silence stood between them.

\- “Finally you’re showing your teeth, boy.”- Hannibal said, his voice had dropped low and dangerous but he still managed to smirk wickedly.

Will took one more look at the knife and return it to the doctor as Lecter caught him doing for the third time now. His eyes glazed upon what he desired that much was obvious but if the kid wanted to be discreet he needed to learn a thing or two.

\- “Go head!” – Lecter calmly said, not taking his eyes of Will´s - “Go for it! And we will settle this like MEN.”- They looked at each other one last time in agreement.

In one quick movement Will stood up, making the bench behind him fall to the ground with a heavy bump. Stretching his arm, he gripped the handle of the knife but Hannibal cut his victory short. Placing a foot on the side of the table top, Hannibal shoved it forward, the heavy object screaked along the floor, crawling deep lines against the wooden boards below. The table came crashing into Will´s tights with full force making the boy lose his balance and fall forward over the surface. Hannibal took the time to grab the armed wrist but Will fought him off using his free hand, aiming at his jaw in attempt to punch him. It was an ugly struggle for control. Will was sheltering the knife under his body, left arm stretched out to keep the older man at a safe distance but the doctor changed tactics. Grabbing the kid´s free hand he pulled him further into the table making him bend over and settled behind him at the same time he kept his hold on the boy´s arm twisting it behind him. One small push upwards and the shoulder would pop out of the joint.

The kid growled, struggling beneath him but he couldn’t move. Will´s right hand was stretched out, still gripping the weapon, but he couldn’t do much as the wrist was immobilized by Hannibal´s bruising grip against the table. His chest was completely pressed on the surface, pinned against his captor´s body, caging him in place with his weight. Reality slapped him hard across the face when he notice the other´s man crotch was perfectly aligned with his ass, his arched back made his hips raise up from the table, nesting Hannibal´s cock. 

The warmth of the other man´s body travelled all the way to his back, sliding along his spine as a moan escaped his throat. Will started to panic when his cock jolted in this trousers, he was losing his sanity, he felt Lecter breath hitting the back of his naked neck as they both tried to catch their breath. Will struggled, wiggling himself against Lecter to create space between them, letting out a desperate growl as Hannibal twisted the boy´s arm slightly, giving it a hard, threatening pull, warning him to cease his actions.

-“Are you satisfied now? ”- Hannibal finally spoke, his voice came out hoarse, husky than usual.

Will was panting, he couldn´t see Lecter´s expression but he knew the other man was mocking him.

-“I wonder…Did Grutas ever did this to you? Did he pinned you down while he rubbed his cock against you, humping you? – Hannibal thrusted his hips against Will´s to demonstrated his point.

\- “Is that how he disciplined you? Did he fucked you into submission?”- Hannibal hissed close to the kid´s ear as he wiggle, growling and cursing while Lecter laugh at his fail attempts.

-“You really think I didn´t notice the little bulge in your pants earlier, when you so desperately tried to hide it. The way your gaze roam over my back with desire? ”- Hannibal whispered, trailing the tip of his noise along the back of his neck, the sweet scent of fear and arousal drowned his senses and made his mouth water. He had consider it before, he wonder how the boy would feel under him, moaning his name, riding his cock, breathless as he mounted him with brutal thrusts.

-“I’m a grown man. I know exactly how to spot an aroused runt when I see one.”- Hannibal said giving one last thrust before releasing the boy´s arms, lifting his weight off the young man´s back but he kept pinning him with his hips, cock firmly pressed, not giving him any possible way of escape.

Will dropped the knife to grab his left shoulder, massaging the numb area, pain came like broken glass under his skin, but he knew it wasn’t dislocated. His relief didn´t last long when Hannibal grab the fabric of his trousers and yank them down, freeing his ass to the cold air of the room.

\- “You fucking bastard! Stop! No!” – Will screamed, trying to kick his legs to brake free, but got stranded by both Hannibal´s legs between his, spreading him wide. Giving the doctor full access to his ass, presenting him with a wonderful sight as he slid his hand along the boy´s white bottom, squeezing it, feeling the soft skin.

-“You shouldn’t look at men with those lustfully eyes. You will turn them into hungry wolves.”- He said lifting the corner of his mouth, wickedly. 

Spreading the boy´s cheeks to examine him there. Will jolted his body, afraid. He had never been exposed like this. He felt his skin crawling as shame scratches him like a raged wave hitting the rocks at the shore. Hannibal grinned seeing how the boy blush a deep shade of red, it spread from his neck, painting his tense muscles of his back all the way to his parted cheeks. That only made his abdomen clench in pure lust and anticipation. 

Will froze, when the unmistakable sound of laces being unwrapped from the other man´s trousers reached his ears, revealing his swollen cock for the first time to boy´s innocent eyes, pulsing every time the boy gasped as he eyed it terrified. Will yelp, resting on his elbows as he looked over his shoulder, staring at the hard member almost touching his bottom as he felt the heat there. He was big, there was no denying it. He thought he could mock the man´s size by angry the man and convince him to beat him instead. But he couldn´t. Not when the man was much thicker and a lot bigger than Will or any of his gang members. The skin there was darker too, all the way from the base stopping only at the angry red head. Pure breeding. Will swallowed, feeling his mouth dry. Hannibal´s member hung powerful and heavy, now fully hard, leaking a hot drop of pre cum along the head just to fall on the boy´s spread ass, awaking him from his trance.

\- “N-No, no, no, no. Please! Let me go! I will BEHAVE!”- He pleaded. Will shove an arm against Lecter´s abdomen, in attempt to push him away but it was futile.

-“You won´t... At least not tonight. Tonight you WILL take it! …You will scream and you will beg.”- His voice came out aggressive – “But tomorrow, when you’re working on the field, you won´t be able to move without remembering my cock buried deep inside you as my cum drips along your tights. Then… You will behave!”

Hannibal kicked Will´s foot to the side, spreading him further, lifting his trembling hips up. He hold himself in hand giving one long stroke before guiding it to the boy´s entrance. Will whine, as he felt Hannibal´s cock slide up and down his hole, spreading the wetness there. He instantly clenched down when he felt the head nudge there, pressing, demanding entrance. Slowly the boy lifted his arm, reaching behind to grab Lecter´s hand to stop him, to plead one last time. But he knew better, he knew the curse of actions that were about to unfold, he retreat the hand, bracing himself on the table and hiding is face.

\- “Good boy.”- Hannibal evilly smirked, showing his canines.

And with one powerful thrust he buried himself inside.

To Be Continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,  
> I’m so sorry for the late updated. But I wasn´t liking the course of thoughts that I was writing for this chapter and the Photoshop took a while to. But I think you will love it.  
> And you guys deserve the best :)   
> Image link:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/fd/e8/fffde861ccf88cb222fd76f83825c98c.jpg  
> Please comment to tell me what you think.  
> Bye for now :)


	4. Judas Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> This chapter in really OBSCENE, especially by the end, but I loved how it turned out.  
> With each chapter I´m falling more and more in love with this story and I hope that is the case with you too.  
> Remember comments and Kudos, really make my day. So don´t be shy! :)  
> Here´s the link to the picture:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f1/b0/63/f1b0637512d4419766e1b434a6774f09.jpg  
> Bye for now!

**Chapter 4**

“Judas Goat”

Water run down his shoulders while he rubbed the old piece of cloth violently along his naked white skin. The repeated act raised rashes and scratches on the skin where he kept scrubbing. He could still smell the sweat of the other man along his skin, robbing him of his control. The weather had gone colder overnight, tiny snowflakes had started to fall but they were still too weak as they melted before hitting the floor. It was cold outside but it didn´t bother him as he was covert with a thick layer of shame and disgust. He dip the cloth in the water of the barrel and brought it back, cleaning his tights, washing the dry mess there. It burned. The sticky semen and blood had longed dried losing the shiny and moisture texture from the night before. Bringing the cloth to his face, he felt the tears run down his chin, cleaning them with it.

His husky voice echoed inside his skull, the slapping of skin on skin, the wet moans and grunts. He gripped the barrel, digging the nails there, the other hand cleaned his bruised hips. Along the porcelain skin stood visible handprints. Will felt disgusting as the memories came vividly to his head.

*Flashback*

Will let out a piercing cry as the man above him slammed all the way inside, ripping the thin ring of muscles. The boy was impossibly tight, he could feel his insides clenching around his throbbing cock, desperately trying to stop him from slamming any deeper.

-“No more…It hurts…! Please! I beg you…”- He cried out in pain, digging his nails into the table in attempt to crawl away, just to have Lecter grab his hips and shove him right back against his cock, matching his merciless thrusts. Every groan of pain sent shiver of pleasure down Hannibal´s spine making his cock throb and grown larger inside him. The room was filled with the Will´s weeps along with the scrapes of the wooden legs of the table against the floor, moving with each powerful thrust.

Looking down, Hannibal could see the blood coating his cock as it eased the way. Sliding his hand along his spine, Will shivered under his palm, the tight muscles tensed every time Hannibal rocked his hips. He continued further down, until he reached the curve of the boy´s round ass and spread his cheeks.

-“How does your first man taste, boy?”- The doctor growl, licking his lips.

-“…You son of a bitch…”- Will screamed, jolting his body against the table as Hannibal slapped him hard against his bottom. The doctor slapped him again and again, growling with pleasure every time he brought his hand down, the pain made the runt clench unwillingly around his cock. He felt exquisite.

He reached out to grab his neck, pulling the kid upward against his chest, his spine completely arched. Will wasn´t prepared for the different angle, feeling the doctor´s cock bend inside him, piercing his walls. The hand on his hip, pinned the boy in place as Lecter starts to seriously fuck him, driving into him with brutal thrusts, looking for his release.

He squeezed his hand harder around the slender neck, making him gasp. Sliding his hand from the hip to his lower belly, a smirk started to rip on his face as he found what he was looking for.

-“You feel it don´t you. Against your belly.”- The other man caressed the bulge there, whispering in Will´s ear.

-“Yes…That´s me!”- His smirk grown into a full grin, pounding one, two, three more times before spilling his seeds inside, defiling the boy… breeding him.

*End of Flashback*

The cloth hit the water splattering the walls of the barrel as Will supported his weight against it, embracing himself as he crawled the skin over his arms. Clenching his teeth.

-“What are you doing?”- Will snapped his head to the side hearing the too familiar voice.

Hannibal was coming out of the stable, holding a saddle under his arm as he eyed the trembling naked kid across the yard. He could see the scratches and redness along his body. He sigh, annoyed, reaching the kid in six long steps. The boy faced him, trembling in place. Lecter studied his face, the boy was scared of him but still let out an aura of anger toward him.

-“Lean on the barrel, facing me.”- Lecter said dryly.

Will turn quickly to the doctor, eyes widen, shaking to the bone. He start to bite his lower lip in attempt to not protest. Obeying, he lean his body, gripping the barrel behind as Hannibal grabbed the soap rubbing it vigorously in his hands. His large hands stroked the boy´s face, sliding along his dark beard. Holding his chin, Will could see the shine of the knife while the man begin to shave him. So many bad memories from that fucking piece of metal. Hannibal kept a firm hand on his jaw, grinning seeing the boy avert his gaze. Finishing off, he let go of the kid, looking at this face.

For the first time Hannibal was surprised, the runt´s beard conceal his true beauty, his handsome boyish features brighten his face. The skin was smooth, soft, no hard edges anywhere. He looked a lot younger, less brutish.

Hannibal let out a laughter. The brat was obviously displeased, being cornered, naked and stripped of the only masculine feature he was holding on too.

-“Spread your legs.” - He said amused. Keeping his eyes on the runt´s face, now a lovely shade of red as Lecter kneeled between the boy´s legs.

Will rested his sore bottom on the edge of the barrel, shutting his eyes, slowly spreading his limbs, forcibly presenting himself to the vile man. Lecter placed a hand on the boy´s tight, spreading him wider. The kid jolt at his warm palm on his freezing leg. He carefully spread the soap on the kid´s pubes and bring the knife to his abdominal, making the young boy clench the wood with more force, turning his head away. Hannibal worked the blade carefully. Suddenly, the boy´s fear seemed to spark a reaction in his lower half. It started to throb as the cold blade shaved him. The wonders of youth, Lecter thought. It wasn´t until it was fully hard that Hannibal exanimate it.

Will let out a loud moan, holding the kneeling man´s shoulders when Hannibal suddenly grabbed his hard penis. Looking at the doctor´s face, Will notice the man was frowning his brows, a serious look on his features.

-“Does it hurt when you pee?”- Hannibal asked, stroking him, pulling the foreskin back, and examining the redness around the urethra. 

\- “S-Stop... You bastard.”- The boy whispered, gripping his hands harder, his legs felt like jelly, voice was still hoarse. No surprise considered how much he made him scream last night. Hannibal looked up, the boy´s face was hard and flushed, in pain, his blue eyes wet as he stare down at the doctor. Lightly, he pressed the tip near the opening with his thumb, making the boy wince in pain and clench his teeth.

Lecter release his grip and stood up.

-“Get dressed”- He ordered, picking up the saddle again, walking to Foxglove while Will took the chance to put the clothes over his body, trying to cover himself quickly.

\- - -

A painful yelp escaped Will´s throat as his sore and bruised ass hit the wooden saddle. Foxglove walked on a steady pace as they crossed the thick woods. Hannibal didn´t lie when he assured the boy would be too sore to move the next day. With every stride the mighty animal took, Will´s body collided against the saddle, pressing the sensitive skin against the hard surface, making him wince in pain once more.

He couldn´t do much as they shared the seat. The standard size of the saddle was two small for two people. Will panicked every time his body rocked against Hannibal´s front, the round of his ass colliding against the man´s groin. The seat was too narrow as the pommel and cantle nailed the two of them together, leaving no space to move. The doctor´s hands embrace Will´s frame, gripping the reins and he could feel the warmth of Lecter´s chest against his back, throw his thin fabric of his shirt. He tried to switch his weight, moving his hips around, his ass was beginning to fill numb as they kept riding.

-“Stop grinding your ass against me, unless you plan to have me bend you over and mount you where you stand. ”- the man said grimly, eyeing the road. His voice firm cutting the dead silence around them. This wasn´t a convention he wanted to get into, especially in the vulnerable position he was in.

-“You better control your libido, OLD MAN or you might be accused of sexual profanity and find yourself hanged one day.”- Will hissed trying to insult the man.

-“Don´t worry, BOY. I will make sure you pay your debt before that.”- The corner of his mouth curved as he pulled the reins, guiding the animal as they walked the foggy road.

Hannibal switch his gaze to the boy´s ears, redden as he lost the argument.

-“Do you want to try it? Having me fuck you on top of Foxglove?” Hannibal said smirking wickedly when the runt snapped his head back, enraged.

-“You bastard!”- Will snort. The narrow space made their noises practically touch, but he soon turned away too conscious of the proximity. That’s what Hannibal was after, the boy´s frustration.

-“When I was a young man, me and my friends, we had this rite of passage when achieving manhood… - Lecter said.

-“We would go to a tavern and each one of us would pick a woman and take her for a ride along the meadow at night.”

Will froze as he felt the other man place his hands on the top of his tights, rubbing them there.

-“Then, they would bury themselves on our cock, clenching down on it as we kept ridding.”- He whispered next to the boy´s ear, feeling him shiver.

-“Enough…”- Will whispered weakly. The image formed in his mind, but he couldn’t see the woman´s face, so his mind projected a new one, a boyish one.

\- “The purpose was simple, the first to come while nested inside the woman with only her grip, won the game.” – With a quick move, Will placed a hand over his mouth to avoid the gasp from crawling out, while Hannibal touched his belly, pressing where his member had been deeply buried before.

-“Even though you’re not a woman, if I had choose you at that time…”- He continued resting his chin on the boy´s shoulder, contemplating his unsettled expression.

-“You would have gripped me to oblivion.”

-“You’re disgusting!”- He shoved the man´s hands away, striving to get off the horse.

His struggles were put to an end when he felt the weight of a heavy cloak around him. Will trailed his fingers over the thick black fabric, the collar had a thick layer of fur around it and felt heavy on his shoulders. It had Hannibal´s scent, drowning him into a false sense of calm.

\- - -

Releasing a tired sight, Hannibal dismounts Foxglove, the trip lasted the whole morning when they reached the village. Fastening the reins to the large hook on the wall, securing the animal in place. Will took the upper position to eye the sign hanging outside the shop before getting off the horse.

-“What does this apothecary have that the nearest village, closer to your home, can’t supply? ”- Will asked clumsily sliding off the saddle, his legs almost gave away trying to hold his weight. The ride had made him sorer to the point where he walked with his legs slightly more wide than normal.

-“Most of my patients are poor and can’t afford the medicines, for this reason I treat them without charging anything. However I still spent a lot of resources and remedies on them. This apothecary sells the same medicine at a cheaper price. That way I balance the costs and still manage to care for them.”- Hannibal conclude as they enter the shop.

The intense smell of mixed herbs made Will recoil, bringing a hand to his noise as he adjusted to the strong smell. The inside was gloomy and the space narrow, the tall shelves were covered with bottles and jugs of different sizes and shapes, some of the labels were so horned the inky pictures had long been gone.

The crunching sound directed Will´s attention to the corner of the counter, a man sat there with a mortar and pestle firmly in hand as he worked the dry herbs, putting them into a jar before lifting his head.

-“Doctor Lecter! It has been to long my friend!”- The man said lighting his hands.

\- “Cut the act you old fool” Hannibal said dryly. Taking a piece of paper from his pocket, he dropped it in front of the owner - “I need supplies.”

-“Of course, of course…What will you be needing?”- The burly man said almost theatrically, reaching for the prescription.

-“I need lemon balm, _salvia_ and dried _hypericum for_ ointments and charcoal for stomach pains _._ Do you still sell _Prunella?_ ”

-“Do you need it powdered?”

-“No. Dried, to make an herbal infusion.”

Will stood by in a corner, listening to the two men speaking. It felt like they were talking in another different language, completely unknown to him, a secret code that only they understood. He wondered around the shop, looking at the porcelain jars scattered across the shelves and floor. He focus his attention on a peculiar jar, inside laid a fetus of a pig, well preserved in the yellowish water. He tapped his finger against the glass, exposing his presence.

-“Who´s the lad?”- The man said eyeing the boy up and down. Hannibal looked behind his shoulder. We almost forgot about the kid.

-“His no one.”- He answer tediously and turned back to the prescription. 

-“Why doctor Lecter! Getting soft at your age that you need to acquire a servant boy to do the work?”- Examining the earth stains on the lad´s chemise, stopping at his legs when the boy awkwardly moved, rubbing his sacrum in discomfort.

-“Well well… not so soft it seems.”- The man teased with a sparkle in his eyes. Hannibal just stare down at him with a piercing glace. But that only amused the apothecary more as he let out a high pitched laugh. Hannibal rested his back against the counter, arms crossed while he observed the boy, completely oblivion to the man´s focus.

-“I´ll also be needing corn silk for urinal infections.”- Hannibal said, remembering the kid twisting in pain this morning.

The shop owner smiled noticing the way the doctor watch the lad´s every move. He weighted the dried herbs before placing them on top of an old paper, folding it and sealing the edges with warm wax.

\- “All set doctor!”- The man finished, writing the name of the supplies and handing it to Hannibal.

\- “Wait outside!”- Lecter ordered, shoving the bags with the supplies into Will´s chest. The boy walked out of the shop while the apothecary eyed his back, hidden behind the over-sized cloak. Hannibal took the bag with coins, counting them when the owner placed a small bottle in front of him.

-“A gift, for your purchases.”- The man whispered with a wide grin.

-“What is it?”- Grabbing the bottle, Lecter brought it to his eyes, looking at the purple oilmen, the herbs inside balance with the liquid.

-“Balsam! When applied to the skin it gets warmer with friction, giving off a pleasurable sensation. The herb there is lavender, it helps the body to relax, loosens the muscles.”- Hannibal looked down on him, judging, as the man continued.

-“Try it on your “boy”. It will be more enjoyable for you too, if he is more relaxed and responsive to your touch.”- The man teased, smiling with every teeth.

\- “You’re a sick bastard, Gideon.” – The doctor whispered dryly, placing the coins in the counter and left.

**\- - -**

-“W-Why are we here?”- Will babbled, his mouth dry, the terror evident in his voice.

Sweat started to drip along his back, his eyes widen when he realized with horror where they were standing. Half-clothed women stood smoking in the balconing eyeing them as they got off Foxglove, one bold woman even whistle at Will, catcalled him while he stood petrified at the entrance of the brothel. 

\- “Foxglove can´t make the trip back with the blizzard about to set in. We need to stay the night.”- Hannibal smirked wickedly, observing the boy´s behavior clenching down at his cloak, backing up.

-“At a b-brothel?”- The kid whispered dumbfounded at Hannibal.

-“Why not? It´s cheaper than any other accommodations around the village.”

-“Besides… there are a few businesses I need to take care, regarding you.”- The doctor rested a firm hand on his back has he shoved him inside, feeling the boy´s muscle tense in horror. They walked, crossing the saloon were a few men gathered drinking, some women sat on their lab, already getting at it. Grabbing the hood of the heavy cloak, the doctor stopped Will when they reached the bar counter.

-“Randall! I need a room for the night. Is your owner in?”- Lecter called at the boy serving the drinks behind the counter.

-“Doctor! Yes, he is in. Are you were on business?”- The guy said, eying Will up and down, judging him badly as if he was an object of scorn.

-“Always! … But maybe one day I´ll be here for pleasure.”- Hannibal said glancing at Will, who understood the implication right away.

-“Is he your apprentice, doctor Lecter?”- Randall raised his voice desperately, trying to bring the doctor´s attention back to him.

-“No. But he will be yours. I´m guessing you will have a lot to teach him. Especially in how to do as they´re told.”- Lecter teased, daring Will to contradict him.

-“The poor thing looks like he just left his mother womb!”- Randall joked.

The two men kept talking while Will averted his eyes, focusing on the atmosphere in the room. It was a full house, men looking for a good time after a day’s work, seeking the pleasure of women, girls … and young boys. Will´s stomach flipped at the thought, Lecter was here to talk to the owner about possibly selling him. A powerful laugh made the boy switch his head. A couple of men sat drinking and talking loudly at a corner and next to them stood a boy, refilling their drinks. His body was slim giving of an aura of inexperience and innocence. He was visibly shaken, terrified of the men before him as his hands trembled. The kid accidently spilled the drink on one of the men closest to him, making the brute recoil in fury.

Will clenched his hand harder on the thick cloak, when he sees the man standing up, the chair falling to the ground as he roars at the boy, who keeps apologizing with nowhere to run. Will could feel the anger rising in his veins, his sight began to stain with red. Suddenly, the savage man grabs the boy by the arm and throws him on top of the table and starts to brutally rape him as he cries out in pain, begging for the other man to stop. The crowed around them applauds and claps at the show, encouraging his behavior. Will snapped.

It took less than a second for Will to cross the room, jumping over tables as he reached the brute. And in one powerful move, he punched the man´s jaw with all the force he could manage, knocking the fucker to the ground. The man rolled to the floor astonished by the brat´s actions. Will kept punching him, enraged, absent of his surroundings. He could only feel bone on bone connecting, cracking, all his anger and frustration exploding. Blinding him with rage.

\- “YOU PIG! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” – Will hollered, completely out of control, unleashing his demons.

The man bellow him managed to punch Will in the chin, cutting his lip, a string of blood run along his soft skin but it didn´t stop him. He punched and punched.

Strong hands grabbed Will from behind, his shaken frame was lifted up against a firm body and a hand covert his eyes, suspending reality. Will fought against the hold at the same time the man behind him hold him flat against his chest.

-“Calm down!”- Hannibal firmly whispered in his ear. Will clenched his teeth, he want it to destroy the man below him, skin him alive but he knew there was no way to outmatch Hannibal´s command. He was trapped.

\- “Breath!” -The boy inhale and exhaled trying to match his breath with Lecter´s, slowing his hearth beat. The doctor dropped his hand, the bright light from the room invaded Will´s eyes again as things become clear. Everyone stood still, eying them. The man he beaten was holding his broken noise, cursing at him as he tried to stand up. The young man, who was just raped, looked at him confused, clearly not expecting kindness from anyone there, especially an outsider.

-“Feisty little thing, isn´t he?” – A man remarked coming up to Lecter´s side, escorted by the guy from the bar, Randall.

-“Hello Frederick.”- Hannibal replied, still holding Will firmly in place. The man dressed well comparing to everyone around. Will frown, it was clear the bastard before him was the owner of this repugnant place. His thought was interrupted when the man grab his bruised chin, examining his face.

-“Such a pretty face. He would sell well. However I doubt he could survive the Charcoal treatment much less the rest.”- Will looked confused, the reference was unknown to him however he didn´t like being trapped between the two men.

-“Don´t touch me!”- Will hissed. A clear threat when the doctor squeeze him a little, reminding him to behave.

-“I have business with your master. Randall will escort you to your room.”- Chilton let go of the boy with a jerk, making him hiss in pain. The grip around his shoulders loosen before turning to the doctor. He wasn´t happy. His features were hard, impenetrable. Will knew he had caused a lot of trouble for him, even humiliated the man since he was his responsibility and he greatly misbehaved. But he wasn´t going to beg for forgiveness, it wouldn’t do anything.

The boy followed Randall up stares, never losing sight of Hannibal as the doctor remained in the salon, the Lecter kept the glace as they controlled each other moves. Somehow, Will liked to believe the doctor didn´t expected the exhibit of power that just unfolded. He had been underestimating him.

They turned the corner into a dark narrow hall, the noises from the salon dying away as he walked next to the other guy. Suddenly, he felt a hand grope his sore ass, the grip light but firm enough to hurt. Randall pushed him against one of the doors, lacing his arms around Will´s neck. Almost hugging him if not for the sinister gaze.

\- “Has he tasted you yet?”- He asked, tilting the head to the side. Will´s gaze became darker, vividly remembering the events of last night.

\- “Oh I bet he did, considering how you’re moving your sore hips. You should enjoy him more. Because if it’s up to me…I will make sure every beast-like men will have their way with you until you’re nothing more than a gaping hole.”- Will shiver at the thread. The guy´s voice dripped with venom.

-“One piece of advice… Swallow your pride! Because in here you will be swallowing a lot more than that.”- Randall released him, opening the door behind Will, letting the boy stumble backwards into the room, closing it behind him.

Will could see Foxglove in the open stable across the street. Through the darkness, the snow start it to fall, covering the muddy street with a thin white layer. Facing away from the window, he begun to circle around the small space. The room was simple and devoid of any aesthetic furniture. A porcelain sink with fresh water stood by the door, its purpose clear - to wash off the remains of the obscene acts. An old beaten up bed stood in the middle, facing the door, the grey decayed linens had long lost their shine, result of being washed too many times.

His heart beat quicken in his chest and tensed his muscles. The wait was excruciating, not knowing what was happening downstairs regarding him turned his stomach, the panic was beginning to set in.

A persistent bang like noise shake him to reality. Next door, the bed hit the wall rhythmically as loud moans and grunts escaped throw the thin walls. The racket penetrated the boy´s eardrum making him dizzy and nauseous while he covered his ears, trying desperately to block the sounds, he couldn´t breathe, the walls were closing in on him, robbing his oxygen, crushing his bones.

-“Do you enjoy challenging death?”

Hannibal leaned against the door with the apothecary supplies in his hand. The boy eyed him up and down with disgust while covering his ears, nails digging to his scalp but he didn’t answer, choose not to answer. Lecter exhaled. Defiant as ever. He walked towards the kid, stranding him between his body and the bed.

-“I asked you a question boy!”- The doctor snort impatiently.

-“Don´t!”- The kid hiss. - “You don´t get to reprehend me for what I did! - He continued raising his voice.-“Not when a kid was just brutalized and you CHOOSE to watch!”

-“That kid is not my responsibility!”- Lecter growl dangerously. -“However the kid that almost beaten a man to death IS!”

-“You talk about justice but you’re just like that pig! You fucking COWARD…”- Will exploded.

**_*Slap*_ **

Hannibal brought his hand against Will´s cheek, his head switching to the side. The runt had a pure ragged look, stabbing the doctor with his gaze.

\- You seem to keep forgetting your place. You’re like a dog who as to be constantly beaten to be reminded where he stands. You don´t hold your tongue and you refuse to obey. I wouldn´t be surprised to hear you got beaten to death, on your first night here, while they fuck your corpse afterwards for days on end!”- Hannibal hissed, across the room to the table.

\- “Get undress!”- The doctor said dryly, clearly losing his patience as he removed his coat, throwing it on the table. Will chewed on his bruised lip, feeling a scream crawling at his throat, suffocating him. He began to remove his clothes. Starting with Hannibal’s dark cloak, the heavy fabric felt to the floor, and next came the chemise falling to his feet in a messy pile.

Seeing the boy obeying, Hannibal turned to the table, placing the herbal bags across the table. Will was grateful the other man gave him space to disrobe. His expression was rigid as be began to untie the strings of his trousers. He stood naked in the middle of the room when a knock cut the silence as Randall entered the room, leaving the door wide open on purpose, holding a small bowl. If anyone walked along the corridor they would have a full view of Will´s front, white slender skin on display.

-“Thank you.”- The doctor took the bowl from his hands as Randall nod lovely.

Hannibal didn´t seemed to mind Randall presence in the room as the guy continued to lean by the door frame. Lecter walked up to Will, the bowl in hand, grabbing the boy´s jaw as he turned his face to the side to examine his cut lip.

He dipped his index in the oil, the fresh scent of lemon balm filled the room as he applied it to Will´s bottom lip.

Focusing on the weather outside, Will shivered when he felt Hannibal kneel at his feet, studying the stiches on his tight were the arrow had been. It didn´t occurred to him that the doctor was in fact inspecting and treating his wounds. Men shouted in the hallway as they looked inside the open door, devouring Will´s frame as they shouted obscenities, ponding on the open door. The smell of drunken breath reached his nostrils all the way from the door, making him recoil.

-“Hold still!”- Hannibal said annoyed trying to apply the cold oil to his wound.

He felt disgusted, corrupted and right down humiliated. He prayed a hole would open in the ground and swallow him whole, let darkness involve him and all the noise and light die with it.

Lecter mix the content on the bowl with his finger as a hot drop felt on his palm, looking up he saw tears running down the boy´s cheeks, his eyes redden facing the window, avoiding looking at anyone in the room, especially him. The kid was crying out of rage, knowing he didn´t had an opinion on the matter of his discomfort.

-“Pure white skin, eh gentlemen? Perfect for breeding! ”- Randall harassed getting excited reactions out of the men, as some of them described what they would do to him if given the chance. Hannibal turned him around, his back to the door, facing the bed. Will exhale slightly, glad he couldn’t see the men jumbling at the door. A hand came to rest on the small of his back, shoving him forward as Will clumsily stumbled against the bed, his bottom fully raised in the air, bend in an award position as his feet still touched the cold floor. A loudly cheer was heard at the display, making some men shout in approval as the doctor spread his cheeks to examine the damage from the night before.

-“You fucking bastard!”- Will managed to whisper as a slap came down hard on his tight, making him yelp.

-“Quiet!”- Hannibal´s voice came out dangerously low. - “Reach back and spread your ass.”

As if it wasn´t enough to strip him of his pride he had to rob him of his dignity and free-will. He bit hard on the linens under him, trying to surpass a cry as his hands spread his cheeks apart, giving the doctor and the loud men a full view of his most intimate place.

-“LET US IN DOCTOR!”- The men growled and pushed but never dared to go further inside, the crowd had increased as some men run up the stairs to see what all the racket was about.

Hannibal didn´t pay them any mind as he focused his eyes on the boy´s entrance. It was redden and slightly swollen but there weren´t any cuts or lacerations. The soft white skin still looked immaculate and soft to the touch. One hand came to rest on the boy´s tight, right below his ass, keeping him steady. The other hand spread the oil around the entrance, circling it, feeling the boy gasped at the cold oil dripped along his testicles.

Lecter circled the tight hole and with a slight move, pushed his finger in, letting the medicine oil slide as it coated Will´s insides, making the boy wince at the invading digit. Hannibal could feel him clench down hard against him, keeping him from going deeper. Finishing up, the doctor pulled out as he grabbed his cloak and throw it on top of the boy, hiding him from the prying eyes. The men growled at him disappointed realizing the show ended.

-“Shut the door on your way out, please.”- The doctor said rinsing his hands on the cold water on the sink, eyes focused on his job as Randall nodded, dispersing the crowd, glancing one more time to the shaken body lying on the bed and finally, closed the door behind him.

Silence finally set into the room as the strong wind battled against the window, making the glass shiver. Lecter took his boots off along with his trousers, leaving only his white chemise to cover his body right above the knee. He laid himself on the bed, facing the ceiling, next to the boy. Hannibal let out a long heavy sight, tiredness finally setting in. The doctor could feel the kid shaking as he laid curled up in a useless effort to look small. He brought his finger to the boy´s neck, tormenting him more as the trembled. He was cold, cold as the snow falling outside. Hannibal pushed the fur collar cloak, covering the kid´s slender shoulders. Darkness evaded his mind as he placed his arms behind his head letting sleep embrace him.

_To be continue…_


End file.
